


it’s your move (go on and make it)

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Shaving, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Every so often, Joe shaves his beard.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	it’s your move (go on and make it)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Shoot Me Straight by The Brothers Osborne.

Every so often, Joe shaves his beard. Sometimes to appear less foreign, sometimes to disguise himself, occasionally just because the fashions have changed. 

Andy has seen him clean-shaven many times, Nicky more often than that. The first time since Booker joins them finds them in England near the end of Queen Victoria’s reign. They spend several relatively quiet weeks in a manor in the countryside, training and resting and giving Andy time to be alone but not lonely.

Joe shaves carefully while Nicky watches, tiny smile tugging at his lips.

“What, my love?” Joe asks. 

Nicky smiles more brightly. “You look beautiful always, Yusuf, but I do love to see your bare face now and again.”

Joe laughs and washes the lather from his neck. “Come, Booker is waiting to train. You can watch us and look your fill.”

They meet Booker on the lawn. His eyes widen as they approach. 

“New look, Joe?” he asks. 

He holds himself stiffly. Perhaps he has been waiting longer than Joe realized.

“Apologies, Basti. Nicky could not keep his hands to himself,” Joe says, more than a little smug.

Nicky rolls his eyes. “You lie to our friend, dear heart. Sorry for the delay, Booker.”

Booker swallows hard, rolls his shoulders a few times. “Not a problem. Ready, Joe?”

“For you?” Joe teases. “Always.”

Booker shakes his head, the way he does when he doesn’t know how to respond to Joe. 

He holds his arms out. “Give me your worst.”

Nicky laughs. “Sebastien, he gives you only the best.”

Joe charges, expecting Booker to feint, but Booker is slow, letting Joe throw him to the ground. Joe laughs.

“Maybe it’s you who isn’t ready, Book.”

Booker frowns, licks his lips. “I guess not.”

“Again?” Joe asks, pulling Booker to his feet.

Booker nods. “Again.” 

This time Booker lunges forward. Joe dodges him easily, gets a few blows in before Booker tackles him to the ground. Joe laughs and flips them, pins Booker with half the effort it should take.

“Are you tired, Sebastien? You are but a young man.”

Instead of fighting, Booker lets himself be held down. “Perhaps I am,” he says quietly.

Joe rises to his feet, and this time it’s Nicky who hauls Booker upright. “It is alright. Try again. Remember, he favors his right side.”

“Betrayed by my love!” Joe exclaims.

Nicky grins. “There is love enough to go around.”

Booker looks back and forth between them. Hope begins to grow in his heart. It will take another century to come to fruition.


End file.
